The Pizza Accident
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony is sitting at his desk eating pizza and he starts choking. Ziva and McGee are there to help him when he needs them. When Gibbs shows up what will happen?


It was just another day of working for the NCIS team as they were sat in the bullpen, at their desks. They were all there except Gibbs, who was probably out getting his daily coffee or down at Abby's lab.

The team were supposed to be working on their case reports but they weren't they were all messing around on their computers. Tony was sitting at his desk eating a slice of cold pizza that he had left on his desk in the box the night before.

He was sitting watching a funny video on Youtube and he was laughing at it as he ate. Ziva and McGee were trying to ignore him as they looked at their computers. McGee was sitting listening to a documentary about computers and Ziva was sitting there looking at clothes as usual.

Tony was still laughing at the video as he took another bite of his pizza. Tony shouldn't have laughed as the piece of pizza got stuck in his throat and he began coughing. Ziva looked at him worriedly as he coughed violently trying to bring the piece of food up.

"Tony are you okay?" Ziva asked.

Tony didn't reply as he couldn't if he wanted too. He swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of pizza, but that only made it worse. As Tony tried to cough again, he realised he couldn't as he couldn't breathe and he grabbed his throat with his hands. His eyes were wide and he was starting to panic as he realised he was choking.

"Tony!" McGee said.

At that moment though McGee jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Tony's desk. Tony was getting dizzy, he saw his friend running over to him and McGee pulled him up to his feet by his shirt from the chair he was sitting in. McGee knew Tony was choking and he had been taught by Ducky what to do in that situation.

He stood behind him, put one fist under his rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from Tony's windpipe.

Ziva was beside Tony's desk now as she waited, praying he would cough up the piece of food. The food was still stuck in Tony's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Tony was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. His face was red, his vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around him.

Tony's hands at his throat became lose and they dropped to his sides as he gave in to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world. He sagged in McGee's grasp but McGee still tried to get Tony to expel the food. After a few more thrusts, the piece of pizza flew out of Tony's mouth and McGee set him down on the ground with Ziva's help.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

He dropped to his knees beside Tony, and he brought up his hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond.

"Tony, can you hear me?" McGee asked.

With no response McGee held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if Tony was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched.

"He's not breathing," McGee told Ziva.

"Move McGee," Ziva said.

"I'll call Ducky," McGee stated.

Ziva instantly leapt in to action as she dropped to her knees on the other side of Tony. She looked at McGee who was on his cell phone to Ducky and she moved closer to Tony's face. As Ziva hunched over Tony's face, she lifted his neck, levered back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Ziva took a deep breath and parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. One, two breaths were blown in to his mouth and Tony's cheeks puffed out.

"Come on Tony," Ziva urged.

At that moment the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted and Gibbs stepped out carrying his daily coffee in his right hand. As he strolled towards the bullpen he saw his agents desks empty and he saw McGee kneeling behind Tony's desk.

Gibbs stopped walking when he entered the bullpen and he saw Ziva and McGee on the ground beside an unmoving Tony. Then what he saw at that moment made his heart stop, he saw Ziva hunched over Tony's lifeless form giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Gibbs instantly dropped his cup of coffee on to the carpeted floor and he rushed over to where Tony lay, falling to his knees beside his senior field agent.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"He started choking on his pizza... I gave him the Heimlich... then he passed out and stopped breathing... but he spat the food out," McGee rambled.

"Call Ducky," Gibbs told him.

"Already done it boss. He's on his way up here now," McGee replied.

Ziva continued trying to save Tony's life then when Gibbs put a hand on her arm she took the hint and moved aside. Gibbs took her place beside Tony then continued the life saving procedure and after a minute he was rewarded with a small gasp from his agent before Tony started coughing. Gibbs sat back on his knees and then looked over at Ziva. Gibbs patted her on her back and smiled at her slightly telling her that she had done a good job.

The elevator dinged as the metal doors parted and Ducky ran out of the elevator followed by Palmer who was trailing behind. As Ducky arrived beside Tony's desk he knelt down and the three agents moved back as they knew Tony would be okay.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is short and kind of crap but I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this last night at 3am when I finally got inspiration after watching the full season 3 of NCIS. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
